Electric Eyes
by Hailed Lightning
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are back for their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when they hear a knock on the front doors leading into the great hall one rainy eve during the Welcoming Feast at th


**Author:** Hailed Lightning **Title:**Electric Eyes **Rating:**PG-13 **Genre:**Adventure **Summary:**Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are back for their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when they hear a knock on the front doors leading into the great hall one rainy eve during the Welcoming Feast at the begining of another excellent school year at Hogwarts. **Disclaimer:**I didn't invent Harry Potter and don't own him, even though I wish I did. **Author's Note:**This is my first fanfic, so please give me a lot of reviews, and tell me what you do and don't like.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
Knock  
  
"It really is wonderful to be back, don't you think?" Hermione was just ecstatic to be back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Things weren't so wonderful at home, and she wanted to be away from all the fighting.  
"Hermione, is there a reason you are so excited to be back this year," Ron asked. "You seem different than last time I saw you which was almost, what, a month ago at my house? You're kinda scaring me."  
"Oh," said Hermione, "you really don't want to know." She flicked her hair back off her shoulders and turned to Harry, who was silently bumping up and down in his seat on the ride up to the light castle. "Is there something wrong Harry, you haven't spoke much since the train ride."  
"What," Harry asked. He was looking at Hermione now. "What did you say to me?"  
"Well, I asked if there was a reason you weren't talking very much, you've just been so quiet lately. Is there something wrong at home? Don't even ask me, because you don't want to know." She snorted lightly, and turned her head to face the castle. "Oh, I just can't wait until we see Professor Dumbledore again. And even Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick, and Professor Snape and-."  
"Wait," said Ron, "did you just say Professor Snape? Because I thought you said Professor Snape, but you couldn't have said Professor Snape because talking about Professor Snape in a good way is almost as insane as saying, oh....I don't know, Lord Voldemort out loud, in an actually sane way, even though I just did, so that's almost an offense on myself because I just did too, in an actually sane way, wait, what were we talking about again, never mind. Oh yeah, why did you say you actually wanted to see Professor Snape again?"  
"Listen," said Hermione, "I just haven't had a very fun summer, okay?" Her face turned scarlet, and she started to glow.  
"Well, you didn't sound very happy in your letters either, really just tell Harry and me what's wrong, okay?" Ron asked, sounding curious.  
"Okay, except you can't tell anybody okay? This is really only my buisness but I will tell you anyway, since you guys are my best friends, and I promise you guys not to tell anyone, okay?" She was still a little red and her eyes were slightly wet. Harry turned from the castle to Hermione, who was sitting with her legs crossed now, and her hair around her face, so that they couldn't see her.  
"Don't worry Hermione, we promise not to tell anyone, okay," Harry asked, patting her shoulder.  
"Well," began Hermione, "My parents are going to be divorced, here in what, maybe a month, and I have just been pretty sad. But you guys are here and I'm here and now, I can get on with my life." She smiled, and wiped her tears away from her face, and Ron and Harry smiled at each other with relief.  
"I'm sorry I've been so quiet, if it has really been bothering you so much, I am just so thankful now to be back, after what happened last year, and it was all my fault, but we're all alive, thank God, and this year there will be no mistakes. At least, I hope not." He smiled and patted the thestral pulling the cart.  
They arrived at the school, and hopped out of the cart to find Hagrid gathering the first years into the great hall, most of them pale from worrying about the sorting process. The sixth years were passing the first years when a few of the first years pointed at Harry and his scar. He had always wished they would stop doing that, he was also a person, just like themselves.  
They all sat down at the Gryffindor Table except for Luna, who just waved at Harry from the Ravenclaw Table. She had matured over the summer from what Harry could see, and he waved back. Ginny, and Neville found Harry, Ron, and Hermione from another section of the table and waved for them to come forward to sit with them but instead they came toward the back of the table to sit with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
Professor McGonagall brought forward a stool and a hat, and the Sorting Ceremony had begun. The group of five sat through A's to Z's, and when the Sorting Ceremony was finally over, which by then the whole group was very sore indeed, Dumbledore had stood and made his Welcoming Speech.  
"Welcome you all, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope that you all can bear another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, her name is Professor Audresvia, and she is going to stay for quit a time if you allow her to." He let out a little chuckle, and turned to look at a little woman in a lime green cloak. She was laughing and her hat was sliding off.  
"Well, if no one objects, I say we should eat now." With that being said, he winked at each house table, and as he did, wonderful, delicious food appeared at each table. All the sudden, a chatter broke out and Harry started to grab all the food that he could, and as he glanced towards the first years at all the tables, he could see Luna looking at him through a crowd of people. She winked and Harry just waved, not taking his other hand off the chicken he had just reached.  
"Harry, you are pushing me off my chair." He looked over to Hermione who was on the back two legs of her chair, almost on the floor. "Harry, Harry, Harryyyyyyyy!" She squealed as she fell back onto the floor where she hit her head and a bit of blood was produced through her scalp. "Owww," she moaned as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered at the Slytherin Table a few rows over.  
"Hermione, I am so sorry, I really am." Harry dropped the chicken back into the empty container where it was immeadiatly taken, and Harry sighed. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital wing. Come on Ron," said Harry as he tugged Ron up out of his seat so that he wouldn't take anymore banana pudding.  
"Bu....I uas bout uhh hat some dat'." Ron struggeled to grab some of the pudding but they pulled him away and shoved a napkin in his face. They walked towards the hospital wing alone, and entered to a scruffy Madame Pomfrey, whose hair was a mess. "Man, what happened to you Madame Pomfrey? You look like you have been attacked by an owl or something."  
"Well, you're right, I was sending a letter to my neice who is in St. Mungos for being attacked by pixies while playing outside. I was mailing the letter when an owl attacked me for no reason. Crazy, crazy......" she mumbled. "So, what do you need help with? Oh wait, I'll be right back." She shuffled away leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to silent fits of laughter, reminded of their second year inciddent with Gilderoy Lockhart and the pixies that ran loose.  
Within minutes Madame Pomfrey was back for Hermione who was now using the restroom, and while she did, Madame Pomfrey asked the boys how their summer had went while she mixed a small potion. "Wonderfully, it was very hectic though, with such a big family like mine. Let's see, Bill was home, and so was Charlie, Ginny, Fred, George, Dad, Mum, and of course me." She turned towards Harry, who responded without charm that at least it was better than last years. Hermione entered the room to find Madame Pomfrey waiting with a small flask of a bright green almost toxic looking potion in her hands.  
"Well, drink up, it won't be tasting well though. Whenever I got hurt I never did like taking medicine much either. Besides, how did you get hurt dear? There will be a nasty bump there though, as you can probably feel rising. Huh?" Hermione nodded, as she silently gulped down the disguisting potion. She gagged and bent over, holding her nose, and coughing up about a mouthful of the sickening potion she had just taken down her throat.  
"Well, that should do, you guys can get along now down to the Great Hall, you don't want to miss the feast. Everyone is probably almost done, but even if you missed to much, Dumbledore will most probably let you eat a little extra. He always was such a great man." She went on mumbling to herself as the trio left the Hospital Wing, going to the Great Hall to finish the feast.  
As the three walked towards the Great Hall, they heard the faintest knock coming from the Great Hall doors. They turned their heads to stare directly at the doors who were coming in and out from the wall, because of the pressure produced upon them. They swayed in their shoes, wondering what or who could be knocking. They looked at eachother. "Maybe," said Harry, licking his lips, "You guys can get Dumbledore while I stay here and guard, so that no one breaks in, you know." He reached for his wand while the others murmured in an anxious agreement.  
Hermione and Ron rushed out of the Entry Hall while the knocking grew steadily noiseier by the minute. Harry inched towards the door, his wand pulled in case it was something unwelcomed. His curiousity got the better of him, and he slowly and steadily pulled open the giant door, to see a girl of about 16 standing in the rain. Her hair contained torqouise streaks, and on her arms were scales, scales that reminded Harry oddly of something he had seen 2 years ago in the lake during the Triwizard Tournament. But the oddest thing yet were her eyes, who if Harry looked closely enough, he could see a blue background with tiny shining moons placed perfectly with stars.  
"I-I-I could use a place to stay if that is alright wi-." Her voice was cut off as she saw Harry's wand. In the background Harry could hear shuffling feet, and beside him appeared Albus Dumbledore, who said in the slightest whisper, "Ah yes, we have been waiting on you Leluu."


End file.
